It All Started In A Grassy Field
by Katfosel
Summary: MEGA CROSSOVER! -categories include Soul Eater, D. Gray-Man, Max Ride, BBC Merlin, BBC Sherlock, SWCW, HTTYD, Harry Potter, FMAB- rating may go up.


**Well... first of all, don't kill me. ^.^' I'm not sure if this has ever been done before... well, I'm sure it's been done, just probably not these exact categories. :3 So here they are, and also what their point in time is for this fic~ -3-**

Soul Eater: the Red Hot Runaway Express**  
**Merlin: Season 4  
Maximum Ride: School's Out - Forever (well... halfway through... so Fang still has long hair XD)  
D. Gray-Man: Set Sail to the East  
Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood: Revving at Full Throttle  
Sherlock: A Scandal in Belgravia  
Star Wars the Clone Wars: Season 3  
How To Train Your Dragon: Gift of the Night Fury/Movie in general  
Harry Potter: the Prisoner of Azkaban**  
**

**Tada! :D So... hope you enjoy? XD oh, and more categories may be added later per request. (and depending on whether I've seen it/am willing to see it or not.)**

* * *

It All Started in a Grassy Field...

* * *

Maka gasped and sat bolt upright. _What the... where am I?_

All around her stretched an endless expanse of flat, lively grassland. After a moment, she realized the rest of the team lay around her, out cold. "Soul!" she called, shaking her weapon partner frantically. He groaned and stirred, followed by BlackStar, Tsubaki, and the Thompsons. They all gathered around Kid, who was lying limply on his side.

"Kid?" Liz asked nervously, reaching out to touch her meister's shoulder. He shivered, moaned, then shot up suddenly with a growl. "Damnit, Devil, I swear I'll tell Angel how much you hate-" He broke off, seeing his friends clustered together in a confused knot. "Oh."

"What the hell was that?" BlackStar demanded.

Kid humphed. "My cousins. They like to mess with my dreams sometimes."

Soul raised an eyebrow. "Oookay... so where are we?" They paused and looked around. The scythe frowned and muttered, "I've never seen this place before."

"Sure you have," Kid countered. "I'm guessing this is a meeting place fabricated off of someone's memories. They take the desires of those who are going to meet and combine them. In other words, all of us, and all of the ones we're meeting, will have some sort of affiliation or important memory of grass. Rather roundabout if you ask me."

"Fine..." Liz drawled. "Then who are we meeting?" Her meister shrugged.

As if to answer her question, the air was suddenly punctured by three loud yells - judging by the tone, three males, or so Kid whispered haughtily.

"What was that?"

"This is your fault, baka!"

"Oh yeah? You attacked me and shoved us through that portal thing! All I was doing was commenting on how I could see how distracted you were from up in the crow's nest and-"

"I was asking a crewmember if they had anything to eat!"

"Stop it, both of you."

The meisters and weapons stepped cautiously towards the three boys.

"I'm warning you two, I'll slice you both to pieces, starting with that hair, moyashi!"

"Are you guys okay?" Kid interrupted. They looked up, startled.

The one with the long bluish hair in a ponytail narrowed his eyes and placed a hand on what looked like a sword at his side. "Who the hell are you? Are you with the Black Order?" Behind him, a redhead with an eyepatch and a green headband made a face.

"Who?" Tsubaki questioned.

"What about you?" Maka stepped forward. "Are you with the DWMA?"

"The what?" the third boy, with white hair and a weird red tattoo that ended in a star on his forehead, inquired.

Kid groaned and facepalmed. "This is getting us nowhere. They're clearly from a different world. Now, we just have to figure out _why_ we're meeting here and then-"

"AAAAHHH!"

"Oh, great," Soul muttered.

_Thump. Thump._

"See, this is why you should be nicer, prat! We wouldn't be kidnapped by strange sorcerers as often!"

"Oh, shut up, _Mer_lin. Where are we?"

"Hello?" the white haired boy interrupted. The two new people, one blonde with chainmail, the other slight with ruffled black hair and a red neckerchief, noticed them. The blonde drew his sword (wait, what?) and pointed it at them.

"I am King Arthur Pendragon," he thundered. "Did you use magic to bring us here?"

The boy raised his hands defensively. "My name is Allen Walker! We're not- uh, sorcerer thingys. These are my, uh, comrades, Kanda-" he gestured to the ponytailed guy, "- and Lavi." The redhead grinned. "We were transported here same as you. What world are you from?"

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Camelot. This is my servant, Merlin."

Kid sighed. "I suppose I'd better introduce us too. The girl with the pigtails is Maka, her partner with the white hair is Soul, the guy with blue hair is BlackStar, the girl next to him is Tsubaki, the sisters are my partners Liz and Patty Thompson, and I am Death the Kid."

They stared at each other for a moment when the heads of both Maka and Kid snapped up. "Someone's coming," Maka announced. "I'm sensing a human soul and... no wait, two human souls. There are two more, but they're obscure... animals maybe?"

"AAH! Brake! Pull up, pull up, _pull up, PULL UP! **TOOTHLESS!**" __Thud-thud BOOM._

"Uh..." The assembled group rushed over to find a large black dragon rolling around, yanking a skinny boy with reddish hair and a strange green tunic with him.

"Hey, bud!" the boy panted. "Where's Astrid?"

A girl's scream and a roar seemed to answer his question. A colorful blue and yellow dragon skidded to a halt face-first in front of the boy. Said 'Astrid' hopped down shakily and punched him in the face, then held an axe to his throat. "Hiccup! _Where_ in Odin's name are we? I thought you said we were just going to fly around for a bit!"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Allen intervened. "That's not necessary!"

Hiccup shrugged him off. "She's always like this, don't worry- Toothless, don't kill them please!" For his dragon had bared his teeth at them and started growling.

Kid sighed again and rubbed his forehead. "If more people are going to be coming in, let's get to the point quickly. What are your names and where are you from?"

"Uh, I'm Hiccup," Hiccup started. "This is Toothless, the girl is Astrid, and her dragon is Stormfly."

"Right!" Allen said brightly. "I'm Allen, this is Lavi, and that's-"

"WOAAHHH!" _Thud. Thud. Clank._

"New people!" Patty giggled.

Sitting awkwardly, rubbing their heads, was a strange trio. The first was a kind of short boy with long golden hair in a braid and a long red coat. The second had raven hair and eyes to match, clad in a blue military-looking uniform. The third seemed to be wearing a suit of armor.

Arthur got fed up. "Will _someone_ explain to me what's going on?" he exploded.

"We don't know ourselves," Hiccup muttered.

"Listen, Fullmetal," the blue-clad man grumbled. "First of all, we've got to stop meeting like this. And second, I'm getting a little tired of sudden transportations. Where are we?"

"None of us know," Merlin stated matter-of-factly.

"Brother," the suit of armor complained. "Wait- _brother!"_

The blonde boy felt his side and winced. "Hey, Al. And er, _colonel._ Long time no see."

"We thought you were dead!" Al wailed. "Envy told us so."

"And you believed him?" the colonel scoffed.

Kanda narrowed his eyes and unsheathed his sword. "Hey, moyashi. Better check if they're Akuma. The lot of them look shifty to me."

"Everyone looks shifty to you," Lavi chimed in. "Even us. Lighten up, Yuu."

"Don't call me that, baka usagi!" Kanda snarled.

"Both of you stop it," Allen said testily. "So, BaKanda, let's play catch with the conversation ball!"

"Shut up, moyashi."

"AAAAAHHHH!"

"Use a spell, _use a spell!"_

"No time- OW!" _Thud. Thud. Thud._

"Spell? Magic? Merlin, arrest them!"

"Did he say...?"

"Why should I have to do that, King Prat?"

"Because there are no guards for me to boss around. And you will be mucking out the stables when we get back."

"Why would Merlin have to-"

"Why do I have to?"

"Because you're my servant, idiot."

"Since when is Merlin a _servant?_"

"Moyashi, check them now or I'll cut off all of that white hair."

"I'd like to see you try, BaKanda."

"Hiccup, we should get back to Berk."

"GIRAFFES!"

"Patty, don't kill anybody."

"YAHOO! I am your God! Worship me! All of you are so tiny compared to-"

_"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT MIDGET SHORT-"_

"Brother, _calm down!"_

Everything swiftly descended into more chaos, until - _Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thud. Thump. _"Hey, they're out cold for once!" Lavi remarked.

Lying in a heap were six kids and a dog. A taller girl with dirty blonde hair, a boy with long black hair tied in a ponytail that looked scarily like Kanda, a younger boy with blonde hair, a younger girl with blonde hair, and a small black terrier. Patty sauntered over and poked the terrier. "Puppy!" she laughed.

"Um... should we try to wake them up?" Lavi asked, getting out a marker, prepared to doodle on their faces. Allen quickly snatched it out of his hand.

"What the- _where are we?_" The taller blonde girl stood up quickly and kicked Lavi's feet out from under him, karate chopped Allen, and prepared to punch Patty, who snarled in a rather animalistic way. The dog and the other kids leaped to their feet as well. Lavi whipped out a tiny hammer from a holster on his side and Kanda's hand clenched on his sword's handle. "What are you gonna use that for?" the girl snickered.

Lavi just grinned and called, "Big hammer, little hammer, grow grow _grow!"_ The hammer expanded to a ridiculous size. Kanda and Arthur both drew their swords, Allen's left arm glowed green and transformed into a strange gigantic silver claw, the three random newcomers who had yelled about spells pulled sticks on them, Liz and Patty transformed into guns, Tsubaki changed to Enchanted Sword, Soul went to scythe form, Toothless growled and spread his wings slightly, the blonde braided boy - 'Fullmetal?' - clapped and created a small _blade_ made out of _metal_ on his _arm_, the colonel pulled on a glove with strange markings, Al raised his hands slightly, and last but not least Merlin stepped in front of Arthur protectively. The king glared at him and tried to push him out of the way, but his servant held firm.

"_Mer_lin!" he yelled. "What do you think you're doing? May I remind you who which one of us would have any chance in a fight?"

"Merlin would," a bushy haired girl, one of the ones with the weird sticks, interjected. Merlin shot her a panicked look.

"Yeah, isn't he the legendary wizard? With a pointy hat and a long white beard? You don't look much like I imagined him," Maka mused.

Both Merlin and Arthur burst out laughing.

"Pointy hat?" Merlin gasped.

"Wizard?" Arthur wheezed. His servant winced and shot a pleading glance at Maka and the bushy haired girl.

"Woah- AAHH!"

"Hey, watch-" _Thud. Thud. Thud._

The three newcomers all rolled in a neat trio of somersaults and came up on their feet, unharmed and dusting off their strange tunics. A guy with a black tunic and jaw-length brown hair, a man with a beard and a white tunic, and a strange girl with blue and white striped horns and dark reddish skin with white tattoos stood before them. "Show-offs," BlackStar muttered mutinously.

After a moment, everybody just gawked at each others' weapons. A lot of jaws were dropped at Allen's arm and Lavi's hammer. A few eyebrows were raised at the sticks. A healthy number of shocked looks were directed at the guns, the sword, and the scythe. And the three newcomers added to the strange mix by pulling out shiny silver hilts and pressing some button, causing glowing blue (for the two males) and green (the strange horned girl) blades to emerge.

"Blast," the bearded man cursed. "We're outnumbered. Think they're with the Separatists?"

"Who knows?" his companion remarked. The girl raised her blade higher.

"What the- WOAAHHHH!" _Thud. Thud._

A man with curly black hair, a dark trenchcoat, a scarf, and cold blue eyes heaved himself to his feet and dusted himself off. His companion, a man with sandy hair, tan pants, and a simple jacket groaned and sat up too. Seeing the assembled plethora of weapons he drew a gun - a simple, old-fashioned (to some of them) gun.

"Look, we don't have to fight!" Maka interrupted, lowering her scythe a bit. "We're supposed to meet for some reason. Can we at least introduce everybody?"

Eyes were narrowed, but almost all of the weapons (with the exception of Kanda's and Arthur's swords) were lowered.

"I'll start!" the scythe meister announced cheerfully. "I'm Maka, the scythe is Soul, the spiky-haired assassin is BlackStar, his sword is Tsubaki, the reaper with the suit is Death the Kid, and his guns are Liz and Patty."

"Sherlock Holmes," the man with the curly black hair greeted her with a dip of his head. "Schoolgirl. Japanese I'm guessing. Egotistical assassin. And you... OCD or just a neat freak? Oh, and this is my partner John Watson."

Allen continued before Kid could shoot someone. "I'm Allen, the redhead with the hammer is Lavi, and the other one with the sword is Kanda."

"King Arthur Pendragon," Arthur said reluctantly. "My servant here is Merlin." He cuffed the other boy around the head. The bushy haired girl gasped and her eyes widened indignantly, but she was cut off by Hiccup.

"I'm Hiccup, this here's Toothless, that's Astrid and her dragon is Stormfly."

The bushy haired girl cleared her throat. "Hermione Granger. The boy with the glasses is Harry Potter and the other one is Ron Weasley."

Fullmetal spoke up. "Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist. My brother in the armor is Alphonse and Colonel Bastard here is Roy Mustang."

"Maximum Ride," the violent blonde girl admitted. "The silent guy with the long hair is Fang, the blind one is Iggy, the motormouth with the highlighted hair is Nudge, the smaller blonde is Gazzy, and his sister is Angel. Oh, and the terrier's name is Total."

The man with the beard turned off his glowy sword and said, "Obi-Wan Kenobi. This here is Anakin Skywalker, and his apprentice is Ahsoka Tano."

Another awkward moment. Max narrowed her eyes and looked like she wanted to punch Lavi. He raised his hammer threateningly.

"Well... this is awkward," Hiccup stated.

Astrid punched him again.

* * *

**Hehe... ^3^; I hope it's not terrible. ... do you want me to continue? ;_;?**

**_~DeaththeKidKat~_  
**


End file.
